Blood Red Roses
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: Rosalie and Bella face hard times as Bella deals with her pain. A story of the love between Bella and Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

Well hey all, this is my first Bella and Rosalie Fic. But not my first fic. I mostly do Nikita stuff. I want to do a Nalex story. So I am not going to say be nice on your comments because I want to know what you think honestly I do. I love criticism. For my other story this one comment made me change my whole writing style for it. And it got better. But I'm rambling like an idiot so shutting up now. The couples stand thus: (Bella/ Rose Carlisle/ Esme Emmett/ Jazz Alice/ Jacob)

P.S : Alice can still see around Jake but has the ability to stop if she wants. Edward is a possessive ASS( sorry Eddie fans I like him too just not for this) Bella is still human. Its the beginning of Rose and Bella's relationship. She lives with Charley who is very abusive and Rose doesn't know yet. Rose also has powers. Oh and for gods sakes they don't like fucking sparkle in the sun they have a kind of hue to them. Easily covered by clothes ya know.

* * *

I climbed out of my truck stiffly. The way my body twisted caused my bruised ribs to shriek in protest. I pushed through it like I always do. Pain is a second nature to me, I live with pain. I sighed as I walked through the parking lot. My name is Bella. No last name I dropped it due to my abusive father. I want nothing to do with him but honestly have nowhere else to go. The hallways are empty seeing as I am late, once again my father prevented me from leaving on time. The emptiness in the school did not feel right, I felt like someone was watching me.

I let out a scream, which was quickly muffled by a large hand. I hissed in fear, Mike Newton had me pinned to the back of the janitors closet. " Hello Bella how are we today?" He asked his voice sickly sweet. I struggled even more his body was pressing against my bruised one. " No Ice Bitch to come and save the day." He hissed back in my ear. I tensed in fear, for a fleeting moment I thought what had he done to my Rose. _My Rose, geez bells you don't even know if she likes you like that_. I thought to my self. _But you do, you know you can't live without her and she can't live without you_. Then I remembered she was a vampire, I shrieked when Mike licked my neck " Mmmphhf mmphf MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

I tried to speak against his hand which resulted in me screaming in frustration. I struggled again and this time when his body pressed to mine it was not to keep me to the wall. I felt a wave of panic over come me. I knew that his strength would keep me from moving so I thought quickly. As I did so he began his assault on my body I felt tears streaming down my face as he did. I wanted to scream. To beg him to stop. But I had to wait, his rough hands crushed across my body leaving huge bruises. I let out a cry of relief when the bell rang. In one motion I kicked the door open. Mike faltered the light of the hallway streaming in. I closed my eyes and listened to the people opening the doors of class rooms. Mike swore. " You Bitch, we aren't done here Bella." He said in my ear.

I held back my sobs as he walked out of the closet. I closed the door and sank onto the cool floor. I cried silently for a few moments, my heart still racing. I knew Rose and her family were out hunting, I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I realized it was mating season. Alice would be very preoccupied with a wolf as a mate. I looked at my shirt it was torn in a few spots where Mike had touched me. I wiped my tears and zipped my jacket all the way up and slipped my hood up over my head. Taking one last breath I composed my self and stepped out of the room.

I made it through the day without seeing him, which was good. Having him touching me was reminder enough of all the other men that Charlie let in the house. All of those times I did not have a closet door to open or a school full of people to have scare them away. I shuddered and grabbed my books tighter, as I walked past the dining hall I felt a pang in my chest as the Cullen's table was empty.

Suddenly it was too much. Everything hurt, I just ran I got to my truck and drove off. I went to Charlie's to pack a bag so I could stay at Rose's. Even if they weren't there, as soon as I got to the house I took another deep breath which I regretted doing because it jarred my ribs which I am sure where almost broken. I walked past the TV room and to my room I packed quickly.

I took a second to call Rosalie, I needed to hear her voice. I had every intention of lying to her about what was going on. She had no idea about Charlie, I hid it well. I was calling to tell her I was going to stay at her house for a bit. With shaky hands I dialed her number. " Hello?" Her smooth musical voice came back over the phone and I whispered her name before I started full on sobbing.

" Bella, love what happened. Please tell me. Bella. Oh love shh its okay its going to be okay. I'm on my way to you now. Love please tell me where you are." She begged. Just then I heard his voice. James came up the stairs calling to me. " Rose. I love you. I love you. " I whispered. Knowing that he was going to hurt me. The last time I had seen him I had kicked and screamed enough for him to leave with a bloody nose and a huge bruise on his face. I knew my tone of voice had changed enough for Rosalie to worry ten times more than before.

I was about to hang up when James grabbed the phone. "Oh don't hang up dear let them enjoy the show" He said. I felt sick, he was going to make her listen. I screamed, " Hang up Rose. Please hang up please." I knew she could hear more than he thought she could. But I needed her to hang up. I was desperate for her to end the call and to not suffer through this with me if not more than me. " ROSALIE PLEASE HANG UP. COME AND GET ME PLEASE JUST HANG UP AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a scream as James kicked my ribs hard.

I felt them break, as he kicked again. I felt him pull me closer to him and start to touch me. His hands were every where, he violated me, and I fought to keep quiet. I fought to keep from screaming, but it hurt. I was blinded by the pain. Then suddenly it was gone. He was done, just as he finished buckling his belt I lay there still praying to who ever made my life such Hell that Rosalie had crushed her phone.

There was a scream from down stairs and lots of crashing. But for me it was normal, I lay there crying wishing for anyone to come for me. I let out a cry. " Rose" I whimpered as the crashing got louder, I was fully expecting more men. But to my surprise strong female arms wrapped me up. '" Oh Bella. Honey" Leah's voice cut right through my haze and made me grip onto her like no tomorrow. " Hold on tight" She said as she jumped from my window. I heard the rest of Jake's pack, " Rose " I whimpered again.

Leah flashed to through the forest. I wanted Rose and no one else. I needed Rose to make him go away to make Mike go away. To make all the other men go away. " Rose, Rose, Rose" I begged. Suddenly cool arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. Her arms held me tightly as I sobbed into her chest. She was crying too, one of the many gifts my Rosalie has. She rocked me back and forth sobbing as hard as I was.

She lifted me into her arms and carried me into her house . I felt her peel off my clothes and gasp. She traced her fingers over the large bruises her tears falling onto my skin. "oh ma bell what happened to ma bell". "Bell your going to feel water but I'm right here okay love." I nodded my head and gripped her tightly. I whimpered when I felt the change in temperature. " Your okay I've got you. Your safe" Rosalie cooed in my ear slidding in the water behind me. She washed him from me and held me tight as she got me into clean clothes and herself as well. She carried me to her bed and layed down behind me her fingers drawing comforting patterens on my back.

I felt dirty I did not want her to see me like this. So weak so disgusting. It was almost like she read my mind. She wrapped her arms around me tightly her lips just under my ear" No Bell." She said gently. " Ma Bell. I..I know how you feel." She whispered. I choked, turning to her I felt pain. Pain in my heart, pain in my body. " What?" I said my pain worse with each word out of her mouth. " Yes Bell, Its how I died. My to be husband Royce King. I was on my way home from a friends. He was drunk with his friends an..." She trailed off when she saw my face.

I knew it was twisted in pain, I knew what it was like to have that happen. It happened to me more than once, over my years as a teen. I knew Rose would wan't to know my side as well. " Rosalie, oh my sweet Rosalie." I whispered as tears rolled down her face and mine. I brought my hand up to her face and trailed my fingers down the cool skin of her scuplted jaw, and across her lips. They parted in a gasp of unessisary air as her body heaved from her sobs. I turned so I could face her I held her close as she cried it was as though she was letting go of her hard shell and falling apart in the saftey of her mates arms

* * *

Sooooo tell me what you think. Good and bad what can I fix what stays the same. My name happenes to be Bella so yeah.

Reviews are like blood

Bells


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reveiwes guys if i was a vampire i would be in heaven right now. Well here is chapter 2. Oh Jay Aka Jordan asked about Rose calling Bella Ma Belle its french for My Beautiful.

* * *

Bella POV

I don't remember how long we lay there just holding each other. I finally had the frame of mind to ask Rose what happened. I needed to know what she heard. " Rosalie?" I whispered my eyes trained on the celling in her room. " Yes Belle." She said her voice instantly stopping the waves of distress I could feel rolling off me.

She tightened her hold on me. I relished in the comfort of her arms, in the short time I had known her. She had provided me with a safe haven. A place where no one and nothing could hurt me.

I thought of the hours spent sitting in her arms hearing about her life and her travels. I smiled as the memory of her singing to me washed over me.

_I walked in to the Cullen mansion and was assaulted by Rosalie's musical voice. She was singing softly as she worked around the garage.  
" Amour, embrasse-moi, baise-moi, serre-moi Amour, embrasse-moi, baise-moi, serre-moi," she paused and turned to face me. She pulled me close and continued to grace me with her musical voice._

_"Haleine contre haleine, échauffe-moi la vie, Mille et mille baisers donne-moi je te prie, Amour veut tout sans nombre, amour n'a point de loi." She ended the song by brushing her lips across mine. " Rose that was beautiful. I didn't know you spoke French." _

_I said after taking a moment to recover from the curent that buzzed through me as her lips touched mine. She smiled " I speak lots of lanuages, If you'd like I can teach them all to you." Her smooth voice whispered in my ear her lips barely ghosting over the shell. I shivered and moved my hand to the back of her neck._

_Taking this as a very welcome invitation she lifted me up and smoothly sat me down on the counter top. She kept her hands on my hips her topaz eyes staring into my darker brown ones. " I would love that Rose" A breath taking smile spread across her lips, I pulled her closer with my legs, which were still wrapped around her waist. _

_Her hands were braced on the wall behind me, she leaned in and pressed her lips to my neck. I leaned my head to the side as her lips and tongue danced up my neck and to my jaw. I moved my hands to her shoulders, clinging on to her as she blazed a trail across my skin. She stoped her actions at my ear, her voice like velvet, " Lets start them Ma Belle" She whispered seductively in my ear. _

_I shivered as her voice carresed every nerve in my body. " It means my beautiful." Her voice still a husky whisper. But it held so much love and adoration that I threaded my fingers through her hair and brought her lips crashing into mine. I was desparate to show her how much I loved her. How much she meant to me, I poured all I could into the kiss. She shifted me closer to her. I felt her finger tips brush along the bare skin of my hip where my shirt had ridden up. Kissing Rosalie reminded me of whisky, the fire that burns so pleasantly in your throat. _

_One thing was for sure, I was drunk off my love for her. When she finally broke away to let me breath I protested with a small whimper. " You have to breath Belle." She said resting her forhead on mine_. "Bella? Bella?" I was pulled from the memory by Rosalie's worried voice. I looked at her and despite the situation, I smiled. She was my angle. She would always be there, I gave a small shudder as the worried look on her face brought me back to the harsh reality.

I knew she was mad at me for not telling her, but I knew her anger was because I got hurt. "Belle are you alright." She asked softly her voice not at all matching her face. I looked down unable to look at my love."Bella look at me"she demanded softly. I forced my self into a sitting position, wrapping my arms around my knees. I felt her cool fingers gently tip my chin up to face her.

" Bella I know you have something to ask." I swallowed thickly. " H...how... did you hear?" I stuttered out hanging my head. I felt her body stiffen, and there was a sharp intake of breath. I knew her eyes would be jet black, I felt her body move. She was on the other side of the room in a flash. Her whole body was still, to anyone else she looked as if she were simply standing. But I knew better her hands were crushing the wood on her desk.

I heard the door open, Jasper stood there waitng. I ignored him as I realized she had heard almost everything. I felt sick I made a lunge for the rest room, Jasper suddenly had me over the trash can. His right hand holding my hair back, his left was rubbing smooth circles on my back. I retched up the contents of my stomach, my body collapsed and I found my self leaning into Jazz. His southern drawl was calming as I tried to control the onslaught of emotions crashing over me.

I heard glass breaking and howls of rage. They were of rage and pain, I leapt to my feet fast enough for Jasper to be surprisesed. I felt the pull of the mating bond between Rose and I. Ignoring Jasper's calls I ran out to the front. I was met with destruction, my eyes searched for my Rose. I found her shaking her body stiff and her hands clenched into fists. "Bella wait" Jazz hissed.

I felt anger well up. How dare he think Rosalie would hurt me, a un characteristic growl came from the back of my throat. I could have rolled my eyes at the irony. All this time around vampires I was starting to adapt to their reaction. I turned to him and a very un human like snarl left my lips warning him to not get any closer to my mate. I walked over to her, ignoring Jazz's hiss of protest. I saw her ridged body and wrapped my hand around the smooth skin of her bicep.

I drew small circles on her arm with my fingertips trying to calm her down. "Rosalie" I said softly. She let out a cry and he body collapsed onto her knees. I slid onto mine and moved in front of her. My heart broke as I saw the tears streaming down her face. I took her face in my hands and used my thumbs to wipe the tears from her beautiful face. Her eyes were still pitch black.

I leaned in closer to her and peppered soft kisses all over her cheeks, under her eyes, and on her forehead. I watched as her eyes turned back to the light honey color I loved so much. I let out a sigh of relief as she melted into my body. I wrapped her up in my arms and held her as rain started to wash her tears and mine away.

"We will get through this Rosalie, together. I promise, god I love you so much Rose. So much" I choked. She nuzzled my neck lovingly and said " I love you to baby girl." We sat in the rain letting it wash us clean of our most haunting demons. We were far from free, but for the moment we were clean.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the translation of the song.  
Love , embrace me, kiss me, hold me tight,  
breath against breath, breath me life,  
thousand and thousand kisses give me I beg you,  
Love wants everything without condition, love has no law.


	3. chapter 3

Well first off I would like to apologize for posting the wrong chapter. For one thing tho it was not done. Secondly I agree with those who did not like the lack of detail. My head was else where and I should have been more careful. Also I don't speak french so if any one happens to know how else I was supposed to spell french words just PM me. I have also been traveling so I had to use fucking google docs and it does not have spell check for my phone or iPad. I am going to post chapter 3 and I am going to re post chapter 4. So again my apologies. Don't hate me or my story still new at writing for such a large fan base. So please don't give up on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those who didn't give up on me this is for you guys. Please review.

* * *

I held on to Rosalie in the rain for what seemed like hours. Our tears finally stopping, my shivering body shook Rosalie out of her haze. She scooped me up into her arm, ignoring the mud and water that we tracked into the house. She met Alice outside the shower. " Oh sweetie" She whispered. Rosalie wordlessly walked us into the bathroom and peeled off the soaked layers of our clothes. She pulled me close to her in the warm water.

The sheer intimacy of the moment blocked out all other thoughts, as she began to wash my hair. Her strong fingers combing through the tangled mess easily. I felt her cool lips on her favorite spot on the back of my neck. They pressed themselves over my skin lightly. The soft gesture made me turn in her arms and cling to her, my blunt nail scraping over diamond hard skin. Rosalie brushed her hand through my hair as she rocked me slowly. As I began to drift off I felt gentle hands dress me and the warm sheets of Rosalie's bed.

My night was filled with terror as the faces of my past came to haunt me. Their hate filled eyes and twisted faces. I thrashed in my sleep. My demons clawing at my soul. Trying to rip through to my heart. They had waited until I was weak, and they were claiming me, the pain was unbearable. I felt someone shaking me. Their eyes changed to the dark soulless eyes of James. His laughter, just as his demonic face twisted into a smile my demons lunged for me, and I awoke screaming. Sweat dripped down my body, my chest heaved as I tried to force air to my screaming lungs.

I felt Rosalie's lethal arms wrap around me and pull me onto her lap. But the images were oh so vivid. " Bella look at me. Its okay I've got you" He soothing voice broke through the blood rushing in my ears. She peppered soft kisses all over my face until my heart beat slowed. She didn't push me to tell her what happened. Which I was thankful for, when I did speak my voice was rough and scratchy.

The door opened and Alice came in with a glass of water, she sat on the edge of the bed, her face paler than normal and lacked her usual spark. " Thank you Alice." She paused and nodded her head at my decision. " She will Bella, just ask her. I think its a good idea." The pixie said before she gracefully left. " Rose, I want to leave Forks." I said slowly. I felt her nod against my hair. " Okay, I was thinking we could head up to Denali to see our cousins." I nuzzled my face into her neck. Her soothing scent lulling me into sleep.

The next morning I slipped out of bed while Rose was packing. Wrapping my self in one of Rose's silk robes, I stood by the glass doors leading to her balcony. I tested the door, it was unlocked. The wind greeted me gently, leaving the purple robe billowing around me as I looked out onto the Cullen land. The sun sat just above the trees, casting a scarlet huge that filtered through the trees. The air was crisp, a tell tale sign that winter was coming. I watched as birds flew over head, disappearing into trees.

I felt a smile creep onto my face as I felt someone watching me. I made to turn around but soon found cool hands skimming my sides to rest on the balcony. I leaned back into Rosalie who wrapped her arms around my waist. She let out a sigh of content, " Good morning my love" She said her smooth voice making my heart flutter. I turned in her arms to face her, she looked beautiful. Her topaz eyes were gentle, a soft smile graced her lips, I leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her cool lips. " Good morning Rose, have you packed?" I asked her softly. The peaceful silence around us to beautiful to break with loud voices. " Yes, I packed for you too. We can go when ever you want." She said. With a small nod I asked if I could have breakfast first. She said that would be fine, yet neither of us moved from our spot on the balcony. We stayed there in each others arms surrounded by the rising sun, until Esme called up and told us that my food was ready.

I gave Jasper one last hug thanking him for all his help. " Don't worry Bells , we will get this all sorted out." He said in his southern drawl. As Rosalie's jeep pulled away, I watched the trees blur. As we passed the " you are no leaving Forks" sign. The reality of why I was leaving hit me. And hit me hard. I leaned my head against the window, desperately wishing my past would become a blur, just like the trees.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who stuck with me and gave me support. I hope this is more up to standards. Thanks to Starsnowfairy for your help :) I hope to have the next chapter up some time soon. Your reviews help that happen, thanks again so much.

Always Yours

Bella


End file.
